nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Skull (Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage)
The Skull is a character in Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage who runs various in-level games. Appearance Skull - named after the skull that makes up most of its body - appears as what is likely a dead, skinless Viking with boots and a helmet, its skull making up most of its body. Game information The Skull hosts a few attractions throughout the game, hosting the "Kill a Troll win a Doll" game in [[Under Dwell#Level 13B: Kill a Troll|Under Dwell level 13B Kill a Troll]] and "Hot Air Joyride - with crows" game on [[Under Dwell#Level 7C: Hot Air Joyride|Under Dwell level 7C Hot Air Joyride]]. It is not unknown how the Skull reacts to the player, as it seems that - although being dead - it still is capable to communicate with the player, as what seems to frames of how it appears startled are present in still frames from animations of the skull. Under Dwell level 13B: Kill a Troll In the "Kill a Troll win a Doll" game, he is placed at the top-right side of the level, under a little booth that has two shelves, each shelf having a plush version of a character from Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage. The plush toys available being a plush Goat, a plush rat, a plush Troll, a plush Icebreaker, and a plush version of the Cutting Master. Under Dwell level 7C: Hot Air Joyride The Skull is placed at the start of the level, in a small booth that is placed on the right side of the right-farthest wall of ice in the level. The booth appears s a wooden base that has a wooden beam in the background and a wooden beam that is sloping up, both of these beams holding up a shelf and the sign of the booth. The shelf has a chicken sticking its head out of bag, and above this is a sign that reads "Tickets", this sign having a very dark blue horizontal stripe that goes down the middle, and two yellow stripes next to the yellow stripe, each yellow stripe having a line of bolts; at the top-left side of the sign is a picture of a gust of air and a cloud. The Skull is in this booth. Under Dwell level 20B: Swing Boat Ride The Skull appears in the same booth he appeared in on [[Under Dwell#Level 7C: Hot Air Joyride|level 7C Hot Air Joyride]], although his booth has been slightly modified. The name sign of his booth is placed below the booth, barrels below the sign holding the entire booth up. Furthermore, the roof is covered with some sort of plastic covering, and the Village Chief also in the booth. Under Dwell level 25: The Serpent Description From the Ice Breaker iOS website's Character page: Roll up Roll up and try the skulls many fairground attractions like the classic 'Kill a Troll win a Doll' and the Hot Air Joyride - with crows! Who could resist? Nobody knows what happened to ‘The Skulls ’ flesh but it is said that he lost in an unfortunate game of cards and has been trying to buy it back ever since! Quotes Under Dwell level 25: The Serpent Icebreaker: You reign of theme park tyranny is over! You undead uhhhhhh... skeleton thing! Skull: Hey, don't blame me! I enjoy inflicting pain and suffering... (in a comical way) As much as the next evil undead minion! But if you have a problem, talk to my manager. Icebreaker: ...Okay then... maybe I will! Skull: Just be warned, though! He has the strength of 1000 men... and a temper to match! Icebreaker: Yikes! Gallery TheSkullKillATrollWinADoll.png|The Skull in the "Kill a Troll win a Doll" level More characters update blog.png|The Skull's non-retina/map sprite (bottom-right) character Category:Ice Breaker series Category:Side characters